Mera
Y'Mera Xebella Challa also known as Mera is the Atlantean Princess of Xebel, but was taken in and mentored by Queen Atlanna to one day take the throne. Biography Early Life Not much about Mera's past is known, it's only known that at one point during the wars, she was taken in by Atlanna, and was raised with her and Orm and was arranged to be his bethrothed. Fight for the Mother Box While guarding the mother box on the outskirts of Atlantis, Mera and her fellow soldiers were attacked by Steppenwolf who took out her soldiers easily but Mera put up a decent fight by creating a gigantic air bubble around him and tried to crush him by pressurizing the water. Steppenwolf wasn't effected by her attack and slammed her into the ground, after Orin came to fight off Steppenwolf to no avail, he escaped with the mother box in his boom tube. After Steppenwolf's escape, Mera goes to talk to Orin, placing an air bubble around them for privacy they discuss his mother, and how it would have been her responsibility to follow Steppenwolf to the surface and stop him from performing the Unity, since Orin is the first born of Atlanna, it's his responsibility now. After realizing she's right, Orin asks her to get him something, which later is revealed to be his armor. Seeking Help After an attack was placed on Orm and Nereus by a surface world submarine, Vulko sends Mera to find Arthur. She finds him in his hometown, Amnesty Bay with his drunk father loading him into the truck before leaving. Despite her case for him on why he must go he refuses and drives off with an annoyed looking Mera. While on the drive home Mera witnesses Orm's first wave of attacks with a giant wave crashing into Amnesty Bay almost killing Thomas. After Mera controls the water and greats a giant circle around Arthur and his father she settles the waves down and continues to help bring out the water in Thomas's lungs saving his life. After witnessing the horrible events Orm caused, Arthur agrees to help and to go to Atlantis. Arriving to Atlantis The next morning after the tragic events, Arthur and Mera begin to travel back to Atlantis with Arthur reminiscing about his first training session with Vulko throughout the places they passed. Arriving upon a dump yard Mera shows Arthur her ship which they'll need to get to Atlantis faster, at first he refuses due to it being surrounded by trash and "smelling of chum butter" to which Mera deflects would be an improvement over his own body odor to which he agrees after smelling himself. They begin to fast travel the rest of the way to Atlantis. Upon arriving to the gate of Atlantis, Arthur asks her whats the point of the bridge underwater. Mera reveals that the bridge is a remnant of the "Old World" and is the only way in and out of city, if someone were to try going over the bridge the hydro cannons would take them out. Mera also reveals to him that people try to sneak into Atlantis all the time, which he deflects. Appearance Mera is a strikingly beautiful woman standing around 5'7, she has long bright red hair that ends just above her waist. She wears her dark green Atlantean armor while going into battle which bears similarity to Arthur's armor due to her being royalty. However what she normally wears everyday is Atlantean skinsuit which consists of a one piece bright green suit that has small hexagons all over it to resemble fish scales and also transcends to the color blue under certain light. Personality To be added Appearances * Justice League * Aquaman Abilities See Also: Atlantean *'Super Strength' - Mera has incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina' - Mera's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This enables Mera to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting Mera a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Mera to withstand high-caliber bullets without sustaining any physical injury, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. *'Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Mera. However, due to her physiology, Mera is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. *'Super Speed' - Mera can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Underwater Breathing' - Mera can naturally breathe underwater. *'Hydrokinesis' - Mera can use Magic to control bodies of water around her to own her will. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to her physiology, all of an Mera's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, Mera can clearly perceive her surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. *[[Longevity|'Longevity']]' '- Mera have a thousand times longer lifespan than the average lifespan of a human being. While also completely immune to all known Earthly diseases, poisons and toxins. Weaknesses Dehydration - The main weakness of all Atlanteans is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken them, making Atlanteans lose most of their strength and powers. As a result, while still superhuman strong, Mera will be somewhat weaker while on land, than she would be underwater. Trivia *This is the character's 1st live action cinematic debut. *In Greek mythology, Maera (Μαῖρα - means "the sparkler") was one of the 50 Nereids, daughters of Nereus.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nereid *In Greek Y'Mera (Ημέρα) ''or Mera in short form (Μέρα) ''means "Day" or "Daylight" depending on usage.https://el.wiktionary.org/wiki/ημέρα See Also *Atlantis External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Aquaman characters Category:Atlantean Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:Xebel Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Justice League characters